


Home

by Olicitynowplease (sgcreations)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgcreations/pseuds/Olicitynowplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have spent five months travelling, getting to know one another and having a good time. But when news reaches them about Ray's accident they rush home to find more trouble. Oliver and Felicity have a choice to make: finish up their work in Starling and return to their life on the road or stay for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Oliver felt his muscles screaming in defiance, his lungs burning and sweat pouring as he pushed himself to run faster. All he could hear was his laboured breath, his blood rushing and his heart pounding. Wiping the sweat off of his brow he looked up and almost pitched forward, staggering to a stop.

He felt the now familiar tilt of his lips, as he smiled up the woman who caused him to lose his breath every time he saw her. Felicity stood on the wooden deck, a coffee cup in one hand and the other rose to shade her eyes from the sun as she searched the sandy shores for him. She wore her usual purple sleeveless top, tucked into a pair of cut off denim jeans, and one of his shirts that flapped around her in the sea breeze.

She bit her lip as he climbed up to the deck, not bothering with the steps, swinging over the wooden beams, landing on his feet in front of her. He almost laughed when she tried not to stare at his chest – he had started running shirtless since she had admitted how she felt about him after a long run – handing him a cup of coffee of his own. “Tomorrow’s coffee’s on me,” he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Felicity smiled as their coffees sat forgotten on the deck and Oliver began ushering her back towards their room, pushing her shirt to the floor followed quickly by her top and jeans as he lifted her up. But anything they may or may not have done on the white Egyptian sheets would have to be left to the imagination as the silent room was pierced by the ringing of Felicity’s phone.

Oliver groaned against her neck, where he had been doing something interesting involving his mouth, one that no doubt would have left a mark. He would have attempted to persuade her not to take the call, but the only people with their untraceable number was John and Thea, neither of which would have called if it were not important.

Oliver handed her his shirt as she rummaged through her things trying to find the phone. Once again he found himself smiling, Felicity who back in Starling would not have gone an hour, let alone a day without her tablet now spent most of her time ignoring all the technology around her. The past few months had been more than he had hopes. A new city to explore every few weeks and entire nights spent talking about their lives and their dreams. He had learnt so much not only about her but about himself; he didn’t want it to end.

“What!” Oliver turned at Felicity’s shout of alarm, coming up behind her, worry replacing his bliss. “He did what?” He stood helplessly as she paced back and forth, struggling to put on her clothes as if she intended for them to leave immediately. “I am going to kill him, after I find him, where is he? Never mind, when I find him I am going to kill him.”

After hanging up, her pacing did not stop. Even with his incredible hearing he did not catch everything she mumbled aside from a few colourful words along with stubborn, foolish and egotistical. If he had not been standing beside her, confident in the knowledge he had done nothing to deserve her wrath he would have assumed it was him she was cursing.

“Felicity,” his hardened tone and pulled her from her ramblings. “What's going on?”

“Ray blew himself up and made me CEO”

“Ray blew himself up?”

“I told him don’t tinker with the suit, but did he listen? No, what does he do instead? He blows himself and the top of Palmer Technologies up.”

“Ray’s dead?”

“No, he turned into the ATOM, he’s lucky no one died. But now he’s gone off who knows where, doing who knows what and left the company in my name, he named me CEO. And now the board is insisting I attend the annual board meeting.”

“So Ray’s alive, disappeared and named you CEO and now you want to return to Starling City for the meeting?”Felicity could not help but stare up at him, very few people kept up with her rambling. “Yes?” She said the word like a question rather than an answer. “Okay, I’ll pack.”

“Oliver… Are you sure you're okay about going back? I know we were planning to head to Bloodhaven…”

“Fe-li-city” She loved the way he said her name and pulled her closer, his hands on her hips, “these five months, have been the happiest five months of my life. I’ve learnt to smile and laugh again and that’s not going to change whether we’re here or in Starling. We’ll go back, I’ll check in on Thea, you’ll go to the board meeting and then well decide what to do next. Agreed?”

Instead of answering she rose up on the tip of her toes, her arms reaching up to his neck, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. “We don’t have to leave right away…” she murmured against his lips, pushing him back towards the bed.

*

Thea jumped from the rooftop, nocking an arrow as she approached her target who was cornered with Diggle on the right and Laurel on the left. It did not take them log to subdue the drug dealer, and even less time and only one arrow to get the name of his supplier.

When he was tied up and Laurel made a call to her father they were on the move again. It had been difficult at first, the three of them working together, it still was at times without Oliver’s skills and Felicity’s expertise but with Diggle in charge and Lyla helping when she could they were getting there slowly.

But Thea still could not help but feel like something was missing and she wasn’t the only one, despite how angry Dig had been with Oliver he missed him too. Thea would catch him occasionally looking at Oliver’s picture, or turn about to say something as if expecting him to be there. And it was not just Oliver he missed but Felicity as well. Her number the first one he dialled when they were in trouble or uncertain what step to take next in their investigation.

Tired and bruised Thea unlocked the door to the home she had shared with her brother, a sense of loneliness filling her at the prospect of returning to an empty home. At this point she would even welcome Malcolm’s return, if for nothing else than to have someone to throw a knife at. The raid on the supplier’s hide out went as planned, after, Diggle had invited her to dinner but she did not want to intrude on the little time he had with his family. With his evening activities and Lyla’s sudden appointment as head of ARGUS he spent so little time with them as it was.

It was when she threw her jacket on the couch she realised something was wrong, treading lightly she walked over to the kitchen counter where her nicely sharpened knives sat. Slipping one out of its holdings she threw it at her intruder. It would have found its target, if said target hadn’t moved just as quickly. Before she had a chance to attack, her intruder was already on her, pinning her to the floor. “You’ve gotten faster” She stopped struggling at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Olli?” Thea whispered, pushing up from her position as he let her go. As soon as she was on her feet she wrapped her arms around her brother, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Speedy.” His chest vibrating as he chuckled. Her brother, always brooding brother, was laughing. “Tell me everything,” Thea demanded, pulling him to the couch.

“That might take a while.”

“I’ve got time” she smiled; transfixed by the joy she was on his face. “Where’s Felicity?”

“Home, she has a few things she needs to take care of.”

*

Felicity sat on the carpet, taking part in a staring contest with a pile boxes. She and Oliver had returned to find the packages waiting on her doorstep, packages that where meant to have arrived the next day. Oliver had picked them up without question, dropping them on her coffee table before kissing her goodbye, planning to pay his sister a visit, but promising to return soon.

Now here she was facing a pile of boxes rather than preparing for a meeting that terrified her, being the vice-President of a company was one thing, but a CEO another. When she saw Ray again she was going to kill him with his own suit.

Sighing to herself she moved the boxes to her wardrobe, closing the doors on a decision she did not want to make yet. Climbing into her bed alone felt so strange after sharing one with Oliver for so long; taking out her phone she sent him a message on the phone she had slipped into his pocket before he left. _Going to bed, stay with your sister, I’ll see you soon._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Thea stopped talking to watch her brother smile as he stared down at his phone. When he looked up she could have sworn he was blushing.

*

Oliver stood outside of Palmer Technologies, which was in the process of being rebuilt. As much as he loved seeing her in nothing but his shirt he had missed her in her high heel and short dresses. Her purple dress swayed against her thighs as she walked towards him, “I think I just accepted to be CEO”

Oliver didn’t know what to say. He wouldn’t lie; he would miss being on the road with her, of them being together, just the two of them. But he had missed his sister and Felicity had missed the corporate life, missed the challenges. However from the way she deepened their kiss, he did not imagine either of them becoming bored of the other anytime soon. Pulling her close, “Seems like a good reason to give dinner a second chance,” he whispered in her ear.

*

It was like déjà vu as he walked into the restaurant to find Felicity waiting at their table. She was wearing red again; a backless dress that showed her curves yet left much to the imagination. Her silver dangling earrings twinkling in the candle light.

“Nervous?” Oliver asked, signalling for the waiter to come forward. “Well the last time we went on a date in Starling someone tried blowing us up and you went through an identity crisis” she sipped her wine, smiling up at him.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

“Yes”

“No matter what happens tonight nothing could make me doubt us.”

“I do like this new leaf you’ve turned Mr Queen.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you calling me Mr Queen?”

“No-” whatever she had intended to say was cut short by her phone, he really had not missed the thing while they had been away. He watched her smile disappear, fear quickly taking its place. “John’s been kidnapped.”

*

 Felicity opened her front door to find Lyla, Sara, Thea and Laurel pacing a hole through her living room floor. Oliver and Felicity went to Lyla first, Felicity took little Sara in her arms as Oliver sat Lyla down. “What happened?”

“They took him Oliver.”

“Who?”

“H.I.V.E. Ever since he found out about Andy and you and Felicity left he started tracking them, trying to find out everything he could about them but he wasn’t careful. They took him; they broke into our home and took him.” Oliver winced, remorse eating at him as he recalled what he had done the last time he had entered their home. “Do you have any idea where they might have taken him?”

“No, I have people at ARGUS running facial recognition but they haven’t found him, I didn’t want to leave Sara at home, I figured this would be the safest place.”

“Have you set up a new Arrow Cave?” Felicity asked, ignoring Oliver’s annoyed look at the coined term. “We’ve been working out of ARGUS” Laurel answered, already strapping on her leather, ready for a fight. The idea came to Felicity in a moment of inspiration, “I have somewhere else in mind…”

*

Felicity stood in front of her monitors; fortunately her floor of the building had remained intact for the most part. She ran facial recognition and number of other searches in the background as Oliver, Thea and Laurel uploaded the boxes she had insisted they bring with them.

Hearing the familiar beep of her computers the team turned, waiting for the information they needed to bring one of theirs back home. “They’re in a warehouse on 52nd Street” She informed them, putting her comm. in as they grabbed their weapons. When Oliver moved to join them, the three ladies gave him an odd look, Laurel was the first to speak,  “Olli, you can’t go out there.”

“She’s right; you have no weapons, no mask, if anyone sees you…” Thea didn’t have to finish that sentence; if anyone saw him he would most likely end up behind bars again. But Oliver couldn’t stand back, not when John’s life was on the line. Felicity must have understood, as she moved from her position, pushing the boxes towards him, her brows creased as she bit her lip. When he looked inside of the first box green leather looked back at him, he quickly looked up at Felicity, “You knew…”

“I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you Oliver. Your need to save people, to put on the mask and make a difference… it’s a part of who you are.”

The second box contained his weapons, everything was perfect, just the way he liked it. She knew him far too well. The last box, the smallest of the three revealed an emerald mask.

When he stepped out with his new leathers on and weapons strapped he walked over to Felicity, handing her the mask, “would you do the honours?” his voice horse. “Of course Mr Queen,” her voice was low so only he could hear her. An impish smile on her lips as she stood on her tiptoes.

*

He had missed Felicity’s voice in his ear as she guided them to the warehouse. Taking their cue from him, the others followed his lead. The warehouse was heavily guarded, but nothing the four of them couldn’t handle, taking the guards by surprise.

It was when they breached the doors their enemy realised they were under attack. He lost sight of the others as he battled his way through the on slaughter of men; a number which was far too great to guard one man. But if they did work for H.I.V.E they were hired men, they did not fight like members of the league, after all he would know.

Lyla and Oliver were the first to find Diggle, chained, shirtless and bloody, hanging from the ceiling. Nocking his arrow, he shot at the bolts keeping him suspended, he moved just fast enough to catch him as he fell to the ground. With Oliver and Lyla as support they dragged John from the room, only to find a well dressed stranger blocking their path. Unlike the other hired guns, this man screamed danger. He held no weapon but he did not need it, Oliver knew a threat when he saw one.

“This was a warning,” the man said, a British tilt to his voice, “Leave H.I.V.E alone and H.I.V.E. will let you live. Continue on this vendetta of yours and you will all die. Well, now that that’s settles, I hope you all have an enjoyable evening.” Oliver almost expected him to tip his hat.

Once the mystery man in the suit left, the fighting quickly died down. Oliver helped John into the back of the Van, standing by his bike as Lyla drove them away. “Oliver…”

“Yes Felicity?”

“You need to talk to John.”

“I know.”

*

Oliver stood outside of John’s front door, his hand raised as if he were preparing to knock but all that went through his mind was what he did the last time he had been there, actions that had cost him his friend and brother. Stealing himself he knocked twice against the door, Lyla was the one that opened the door, Sara on her hip. She smiled as she let him in, grabbing her coat and Sara’s pram. “John! Oliver’s here to see you, I’m taking Sara out.” She called, not waiting for a reply as she slammed the door behind her.

Oliver stood awkwardly in their sitting room, hands in his pocket as Diggle limped out of the kitchen, ice packs in hand. “Lyla let me in…”

“I heard,” they stood in silence neither knowing what to say to the other. “John…”

“Oliver, I’m grateful for what you did for me today, if you hadn’t been there. I would be dead, so thank you for saving my life. But this doesn’t change what you happened with Lyla and Sara.”

“I know, I’m not asking for us to go back, I’m asking for a chance to earn your forgiveness and your trust.”

Diggle stifled his laughter, when Oliver raised a blonde eyebrow in question Diggle answered, “I’m glad you and Felicity are happy, being away has been good for you. You’re not the man who came back from that island on a mission to save the city, you’ve changed. Are you sure you want to get back to crime fighting?”

“You’re right I’m not that man, but doing this won’t change who I am now and it won’t change how I feel about Felicity.”

“I hope you’re right… she deserves to be happy and so do you.” Oliver held out his hand, Dig hesitated but only for a moment before accepting it.

*

Oliver found Felicity shifting more boxes into her home, taking the heavier one he walked into the house behind her, listening to her indistinguishable mumbling. “More leather?” He asked as he set the box down. She paused her cursing to turn to him, wringing her hands in guilt. “No, mom decided to clean out her place and sent a bunch of my old stuff over.”

“Ah, anything good?”

“Old computers or at least parts of computers, school projects and some pictures.”

“Baby pictures?”

“None that you will ever see.”

“That’s not fair, you’ve seen mine.”

“That’s because your mother had them digitalised, and if it’s on the internet-“

“You can find it.” Felicity moved to stand in front of him, her hands now on his chest as she leaned into him. “Are you mad at me?”

“No,” as if he could ever be or stay mad at her. “You knew as soon as I got back I’d go back to being… him”

“Oliver… Saving people, it’s a part of who you are. Do you think I didn’t notice you tense every time you heard a siren? Or that your first reaction to when someone is in trouble is to help? Like I said, being a hero is a part of who you are.”

“Not just me, it’s a part of you as well; you’re not the only one who notices these things you know? I liked the threads by the way”

“Yhe? I was going to go with sleeveless but I wasn’t sure you’d appreciate it as much as me and the ladies of Starling”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Felicity rested her head against his chest, his cheek against the top of her head as he held her close. “So… will you be staying here tonight or going back to Thea’s?”

“Why you miss me?”

“I miss my fiancé” Oliver couldn’t stop the giant grin forming on his face, he’d never get tired of her calling him her fiancé, but secretly he could not wait to call her wife. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom; the boxes could wait a few more days to be unpacked.

*

He stood in the dimly lit office, his employer typing away, eyes on the multiple monitors in front of him. He did not speak until his employer was done, he did not like being interrupted. When he spoke his crisp British accent echoed through the room, “your message was delivered Sir.”

“Do you think they will heed my warning?”

“No sir, Mr Diggle is adamant on discovering what it is that happened to his brother; the others will join him in this mission.”

“Mr Queen and Ms Smoak, they are back in Starling City?”

“Yes, and I believe they will be aiding Mr Diggle.”

“You are dismissed.”

“Mr Darhk… would it not be prudent to dispatch of the threats-“

“You will take no actions unless I give you the order.”

“Yes sir.” He left the room as fast as he could without running, not releasing his breath until he was out of the building.


End file.
